


perhaps just the law of opposites attract

by tangentiallly



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Character Study, F/F, mentions of Fujiko/Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangentiallly/pseuds/tangentiallly
Summary: Fujiko loved gold and jewels, Rebecca loved the thrills. Neither of them had predicted this to spark attraction between them.
Relationships: Mine Fujiko/Rebecca Rossellini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	perhaps just the law of opposites attract

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't own Lupin III

Fujiko had always been drawn to profits, jewelry, and clever people who lived for thrills and excitement. It took her a while to admit to herself to the last one, which was more counterintuitive than the first two. Profits and jewelry, those were easy to understand, to explain to herself. Who didn’t like money? Plus, in this world, girls had to do what they had to do to survive, to climb to the top, and to enjoy some luxuries once in a while. Nothing wrong with desiring profits and jewelry, or putting those as top priority. And if she was to turn the natural disadvantage of being a woman in this society into some advantage she could use, who could blame her, really? (Well, Jigen would, but he always took her betraying Lupin much harder than himself being betrayed, so she suspected this really was more about his pining after Lupin.) After all, when the rules were set up against you, it’s only fair game to twist them to your favor.

So yes, Fujiko had always known clearly why she was drawn to money and fancy jewelry, and understood why she would go to lengths to get them. What she hadn’t expected was to be drawn to clever people who lived for thrills and excitement.

Fujiko had never been one to easily back down from a challenge. Because often, the greater the risk, usually the higher the reward, too. In pursuit of these rewards, her life was already adventurous and not without thrills and excitement. Befriending or partnering up with someone too clever, too excitement seeking, was generally more trouble than it’s worth. Partnering up with them added to risk of losing the stolen rewards, of pulling a huge heist and still ending up with nothing. Logically, Fujiko thought it didn’t make sense for her to be drawn to these people. She only needed to work with people easily charmed by her, who would follow her plan instead of brewing up mischief on the side.

At least, that had been what she originally thought.

After meeting Lupin, she had gradually begun to discover perhaps she didn’t mind clever, thrill-seeking people as much as she’d thought. That perhaps she enjoyed some level of thrillness and excitement herself - which made sense, in hindsight, considering the heists she’d planned, considering all the heavily guarded jewelries she’d stolen. One couldn’t actually hate thrills and excitement and was only in it for the profit. While profit was still her first priority, she had to admit that she found the risks fun, that she enjoyed the fact that sometimes things weren’t wholly predictable.

They clicked easily, she and Lupin. He lived for adventures, he sought challenges, he liked having fun and going on seemingly impossible missions - but he also wanted the prize. It’s fun to work with him, and also to work against him sometimes, eyes on the same prize. They had an understanding between them, it was comfortable and fun. It was through him that she gradually admitted to herself that aside from the gold, she was also drawn to clever, adventure-seeking people.

Which was why, as Fujiko hid quietly behind a tree and watched Rebecca Rossellini in disguise skillfully disarm a guard and easily sent the others running away while screaming, as Fujiko heard Rebecca’s delighted laughter as she flung herself from one chandelier to the next once inside the fancy mansion, as Fujiko found herself unable to take her eyes off Rebecca’s figure moving further and further away from where she was hiding, and she felt her own heart speeding up even if she hadn’t been the one in action, felt some reluctant admiration that she wouldn’t admit out loud yet - she supposed she really shouldn’t be surprised.

Of course, it also didn’t help that Rebecca was gorgeous.

Rebecca already had more than enough money, Fujiko had learned. She also took thrill seeking up to another level even above Lupin. She was even wilder, and the money and the prize were never her top priority, if a priority at all. If being drawn to Lupin was Fujiko being drawn to how they worked well together and also had fun competing, being drawn to Rebecca was like - an itch in her heart she desperately wanted to scratch, an intrigue mixed with burning hot passion that she wanted to pour ice water to cool down, an unexpected fascination that she initially tried to pass it off as professional curiosity or even as jealousy of her taking Lupin away.

But it wasn’t about Lupin, not really. After all, Fujiko and Lupin always had an agreement that each of them was free to pursue whatever other relationships they so wanted. Plus, she’d already found out that Lupin had just married Rebecca for his scheme. But after finding these out - Fujiko’s fascination for Rebecca did not pass away, her burning intrigue did not lessen.

The itch in heart grew stronger. And Fujiko needed to do something about it before it got out of control. Such as forming an elaborate plan to seduce Rebecca for her large fortune, or simply pushing her against the wall and kissing the hell out of her. Fujiko wasn’t picky about which, really.

* * *

In the general sense, Rebecca liked Lupin. He was fun, and he brought some refreshing new adventures into her life. But he was also more alike to her than most of the people around her - he also enjoyed quite a bit of thrill, and ultimately that sparked too much of her competitive side for her to truly like him more than as a friend who brought fun. Sure, Rebecca liked competing over things - actual, material, physical things, preferably shiny and expensive and heavily guarded by security. She enjoyed the dangers and unpredictability of competing with someone over those things. But she didn’t like it so much when someone was directly competing with her about who could make the situation wilder and more chaotic. Not that she would openly out loud said this was a competition about that, but it was, just to herself inside her head.

Lupin’s presence kind of threatened her firm hold in winning that competition inside her head. He made her less unique. So while she liked him fine, in general, it really was just as a friend. Well, and a husband, of course, but that’s just a technicality. Adventures sometimes came with side effects, such as gaining a husband.

Fujiko, on the other hand, didn’t present such an issue while she brought Rebecca more fun by being a capable and worthy competitor going after the heavily guarded prize. Plus, Fujiko’s easier to predict than Lupin, because her top priority was the gold, so Rebecca could analyze her more accurately. While Lupin’s unpredictability was fun, Rebecca also wanted herself to be the most unpredictable one of all, and she didn’t want to give him too much of a chance at that title. (Even if the title was just inside her head.)

Rebecca liked having Fujiko around, having her as a competition. She was starting to realize just how much she liked these aspects about Fujiko. A thieftress more experienced than her, yet Rebecca could still predict some of her plans and counter those. A fun, exciting competition who would never easily give up on the prize and would go to lengths for it.

Plus, Fujiko was very nice to look at. She was nice to look at while in pretty dresses trying to seduce rich men, and she was nice to look at while in practical clothes and running shoes and dodging bullets. She was nice to look at while smiling sweetly, and she was nice to look at while fighting dirty. She was nice to look at. Maybe sometimes even more than nice to look at.

Rebecca decided that perhaps she would secretly have a friend organize a large party with some guarded jewelry on display, and then invited Fujiko to go with her as a date, in the name of competing for the jewelry together. It would be fun. If some previously unpredicted things happen, that would just add to the thrill.

As she dropped herself down from the last chandelier and started cracking the safe, she made a note to herself to phone the friend about organizing that party tomorrow.


End file.
